


Skimmons Soulmates AUs; A Oneshot Collection

by Pitkin, skimmonsfiction



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitkin/pseuds/Pitkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonsfiction/pseuds/skimmonsfiction
Summary: A collection of Skimmons Soulmate AU Oneshots from the wordiest skimmons collaborative authors around!





	Skimmons Soulmates AUs; A Oneshot Collection

Jemma didn’t like heights, or at least she had been raised that way. They made her nervous, but she wasn’t sure if it was because of her own fear of her mortality or that of her parents. She couldn’t remember a time when she was able to play freely with other children. She didn’t even get her driver’s license until she was 21. She had never been in an airplane or been on a scenic mountain drive and her parents went so far as to not allow her to go more than three stories up into buildings.    
  
Ever since she turned eleven years old and the words “If you panic or move we'll both plunge to our deaths!" showed up on her side, she hadn’t been allowed to be high enough to fall. Most people had generic words like compliments or simple greetings or apologies, but no, Jemma had to know that she may die meeting her soulmate.    
  
Today, however, was different than most days. She was driving a few hours to visit her friend Bobbi, but the freeway had been undergoing construction that google maps hadn’t anticipated and the construction detour had quickly led her into a curvy mountain path before she could turn around. It was just one time, Jemma didn’t think it would hurt. She honestly believed it would be safer to keep going and get through than to try to turn around on the winding road full of traffic from the detour.    
  
She was just about two miles out from the exit of the canyon when it happened.   
  
The whole drive she had been exceptionally careful because of the pit of anxiety in her gut that almost rivaled the depth of the canyon on her right, but it was no fault of her own that things went awry. A car coming the other direction was speeding down the inside of a curve that Jemma was carefully making her way around on the outside. All she registered was the screeching of tires as she caught her first glimpse of the car coming around the corner as it slammed into her front driver’s side tire, swiveling the front of her car through the metal barrier and over the edge of the canyon cliff face. She heard a hiss come from her airbags and only barely had time to register that they weren’t working before her chest and head slammed into the steering wheel, knocking her unconscious and loudly and continuously pressing on the horn.

 

Daisy wasn’t thinking about the words on her ribs as she drove. She was used to this route, though it was more crowded than usual because of the cars taking the detour. She was on her way back from a day of rock climbing with buddy Trip, muscles tired and very ready for a bath and some takeout, singing along to the radio while thinking about what she might order for dinner. Her work schedule was a bit weird. As a firefighter, she worked a twenty-four hour schedule, which was followed by forty-eight hours off for rest. Today was the first of her forty-eight hours off and she was looking forward to kicking off the relaxation part of her ‘weekend.’ 

 

So naturally, before she’d even reached the next curve, Daisy heard the screech of tires, the clash of metal, screams, and the sound of a prolonged horn. Immediately, her instincts took control. For a moment, she did think about the permanent words on her own ribs -  _ “Don’t let me die.” _  Those words were the very reason Daisy had become a firefighter. She’d never stopped taking additional classes and certifications because she always wanted to be sure that, whatever the case may be, she would not let her soulmate down immediately after meeting them. Every life she saved, Daisy wondered briefly if they’d be her soulmate.

 

This thought was fleeting, of course and she always brushed it away immediately. There were other things to focus on. Daisy pulled as close to the accident as she could and screeched to a halt, threw her car into park and kicked the emergency break. She jammed her bluetooth into her right ear and grabbed her phone as she popped the trunk latch. Jumping from the car, she relayed her observations to the operator calmly after explaining both who she was and where the accident occurred. The moment she realized the missing other car went over the cliff  _ and _ that the steady horn sound was coming from the visually absent car, Daisy kicked herself into overdrive. She grabbed her rock climbing gear bag and rushed toward the guard rail. 

 

Dropping the bag, Daisy quickly tugged her way into her harness, glad she was still in her climbing attire: climbing shoes, her knee length skin tight cropped exercise pants, sport bra with a neon pink racerback tank over top. She pulled the harness on while ordering bystanders around to check on the other driver but not move them, to wait for emergency services since the car did not seem like it was going to catch fire. She shoved her bluetooth into the closest bystander’s hands and told them to keep the 9-1-1 operator updated. She secured off a line of rope, wove the rope through her harness properly, tugged on a helmet and some gloves and clipped an extra harness and hooked the strap of a mini med kit to the back of her harness before she disappeared over the edge of the cliff while some of the straggling bystanders began to whip out cell phones to record the chaos. 

 

It was agonizing to have to take her time making her way down to the driver of the hanging car. For one thing, she didn’t know how long the cliff side would hold the car’s weight. She couldn’t quite see if it was just tree overgrowth holding it up or if there were rock ledges holding it and she didn’t know how sturdy either of those would be. The long, steady, loud blare of the horn was disconcerting. It meant the driver was unconscious and that fact was both a very bad sign and a very good sign. On the one hand - the victim was unconscious. On the other hand - being unconscious meant the victim couldn’t freak out and jar the car loose. She didn’t call out to them because of this reason, just worked on getting the right footing on her way down.    
  
The car was nearly vertical on the cliff. The engine sputtered a bit but there were no flames. She could hear it creaking now and then as she came closer. It was about twenty feet down the side of the cliff from the road above them. The rock was solid in some places and crumbly in others. When she made it to the driver’s side, she couldn’t reach the victim - a woman from what she could see of body shape and hair - through the broken window so she very, very carefully and slowly pulled the door handle. She was relieved that the door latch unhooked easily enough and was able to lower the door open without jostling the car too much. From there, she put a foot carefully on the open door but rested most of her weight on the foot still on the rocky cliffside. 

 

Just as she reached in and put her fingers to the woman’s neck to check for a pulse, the woman stirred and lifted her head up off of the steering wheel. Daisy saw the cascade of blood her on her face, leaking from a gash on the side of her forehead but that didn’t panic Daisy. Head wounds looked a lot worse than they were because they bled a lot. The most important thing right now was making sure the woman didn’t lose her shit because she was dangling off a cliff. “If you panic or move we’ll both plunge to our deaths!” She blurted out quickly but very clearly since she knew a head wound meant the woman would be disoriented. 

 

Jemma didn’t even look up. When her head lifted up of the steering wheel, her ears were ringing and her vision was blurry. She heard the words just as her vision cleared enough for her to realize she was staring down the side of a cliff as a drop of blood fell from her forehead down through the broken windshield and into the massive crevice in the earth. She jerked back up into her seat, causing the car to jostle and creak, in turn making her freeze for fear of falling.    
  
In that moment, Jemma was sure she was going to die, but then she heard an urgent yet calm voice shout the words at her. They read like a script, exactly like the words on her side, and in her confusion and disorientation, Jemma frowned and turned her head to see a woman in climbing gear outside the car. She was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of trust for the stranger. It had to be her soulmate, when else would the situation warrant such specific words?   
  
“Don’t let me die.” Jemma pleaded as she glanced back down into the canyon. She coughed against the pain in her chest and the pressure of the seat belt holding up her weight. If she died, at least she had the satisfaction of knowing she’d seen her soulmate’s face- which was quite beautiful, but that was beside the point. If she did survive, everything would change, not just because of her soulmate, but because she wouldn’t have to be so worried all the time. She really hoped this woman knew what she was doing.

 

Daisy inhaled a sharp breath when the woman jerked up, both because the car shook and because she didn’t know what kind of injuries this woman had yet and that jerk very well could have broken something in her neck and back, worst case scenario. She reached out reflexively with one hand to brace the back of the woman’s neck and to grab at the seatbelt by her collarbone. She opened her mouth to try and start calming the woman down when suddenly, the woman spoke. 

 

Daisy blinked at her, momentarily completely frozen. Had she just heard those word correctly? Daisy exhaled the breath she’d been holding. Her heart was suddenly racing faster than it ever did even in the most precarious situations she’d ever been in - some she’d thought she’d never get out of even. “It’s you…” the words came on her exhale in disbelief. It wasn’t just that she’d said those words, Daisy felt it in her chest, radiating out to every nerve of her being. This was her soulmate - trapped in a car hanging off of a cliff, bleeding from the head and possibly having sustained any amount of other injuries. And here she was, pleading with Daisy not to let her die. 

 

“Hey,” Daisy said, her calm voice in sharp contrast to the sudden fear that coursed through her that she might lose this woman any moment without ever knowing her name. “Look at me,” She waited for her to comply while forcing her internal fear and panic as far down inside her and away from the surface as possible. “You are not going to die,” She said. “I’m going to get you out of here, but I’m going to need you to work with me okay? Can you do that?”  

 

“I-I don’t know.” Jemma mumbled. She blinked, but it didn’t seem to clear anything up. Something was wrong with her head and brain, she knew that much. The only thing that was really processing was that she was probably going to die and that her soulmate was right there outside the car somehow. Her eyes slowly fell shut and then jerked open again as she tried to stay conscious. It was difficult to breath with the chest pain and all of her weight resting on the single strap across it.    
  
Jemma took a deep breath and made sure her head was tilted to see the woman trying to help her. If she was going to die, she was at least going to commit the face of her soulmate to memory so she would recognize her in any potential afterlife. “Hurts.” She mumbled and swallowed a lump in her throat. 

 

Daisy nodded. She felt the angry pang of pain in her heart as she began to assess the woman’s reactions. She needed to keep her awake and get her out of the car. Daisy pulled her hand back from the woman’s neck. “What’s your name?” She grabbed at her harness where the extra harness was clipped and worked it free with one hand. Once it was free, Daisy used both of her hands and crouched slightly, working the woman’s feet through the harness. She wanted to get it situated and hooked to her before she cut the seatbelt away. Thankfully, with the way that the woman was hanging in the seat, she didn’t have to ask her to lift her hips up. She pulled the harness up until it was in the right spots on the woman’s hips and thighs and tightened the appropriate straps. “What hurts the most?” She asked as she worked. She wanted nothing more than to be able to wipe the blood of the woman’s face and stop the bleeding on her forehead but it would have to wait as the most important thing was to get her free from the car and back up to the road. 

 

“I’m Jemma.” She sighed on an exhale, but it made her face scrunch up in pain and another cough forced its way out. She was no doctor, but she knew there was definitely something wrong with her ribs and her head. This wasn’t what she was focusing on, however, because all she could think about was how little time she might have with her soulmate and not the fact that she needed to answer her questions. She had to make a lasting impression.    
  


“So... you come here often?” Jemma slurred in a goofy tone. It was all a ruse to hide her fear and anxiety though.

 

Jemma. Daisy repeated the name in her head. Her soulmate’s name was Jemma. She was not going to meet and lose Jemma all in the same hour. Fuck no. Daisy had just finished tying a tight knot off on the loops of the Jemma’s harness when Jemma asked that question and Daisy expelled a snort of startled laughter. She had one trauma pad in her med kit and nothing to attach it to Jemma’s head with. Her hands worked quickly. She tore her tank top off and tore it down a seam. “It’s my day off,” she said to give Jemma something to focus on. She folded the trauma pad and pressed it to Jemma’s forehead before using the torn tank to tie the pad into place on Jemma’s forehead. “I was on my way back from rock climbing with a friend when I heard the crash,” She confessed as she reached up to unhook her helmet so she could put it on Jemma instead and hook it under her chin. “I’m Daisy, by the way.” 

 

The ledge and thick tree trunk the car was resting on rumbled and the car dropped a few inches. Daisy hurriedly used a carabiner from her hardness to make one more firm attachment from her harness to Jemma’s so it wasn’t just the rope knots. “I need you to focus for me, for just a few minutes okay?” She tried to speak as slow and concise as she could because she knew Jemma was dealing with, at the very least, a mild concussion. “I need you to stay with me, Jemma,” She said her name. Bracing herself solely on the car’s open driver side door, Skye reached for Jemma’s hands and brought them to her shoulders. “I need you to hold onto me. I’m going to have to cut away your seatbelt to get you out of here. It’s going to make the car jostle because your lower half is going to drop. You’re tied off to my harness. No matter what, I promise, I’m not going to let you go and I won’t let you fall.” she paused a moment and said. “It’s going to be very quick. I’m going to cut the seatbelt and pull us free. I just want you to hold on with your arms and keep your head tucked into my shoulder, okay? I’ll do the rest,” She laid out the plan.  _ Please _ , she thought,  _ Please don’t let all that training be for nothing _ .

 

“Daisy.” Jemma repeated slowly, like she was trying to remember the way it felt to say just in case she didn’t get to say it again. She made sure to look deep into Daisy’s eyes as she spoke and did her best to catch every word. It was better than looking down into the canyon or listening to the bystanders shouting from above that the car was slipping as she felt the subtle vibrations. Bits of glass tinked against metal and Jemma took a deep breath. “I trust you.” She told Daisy and held on to her shoulders. It wasn’t like she had any other option.

 

“Good, because you’ll owe me at least dinner after this,” Daisy made a small joke and gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She wrapped her arms around Jemma’s back and kept her tucked against her right side, the one closest to the cliff wall and reached around her toward her right hip with a seatbelt cutter from the emergency kit. “Okay,” she said, her mouth near Jemma’s ear this time. “We’ll go on three,” She said as she lined up the cutter and braced the toes of her her feet on what was the bottom fram of the car’s driver side, her knees bent and ready to spring. “One-,” She didn’t actually get to count though because the ledge the car was on started to fully come loose under the massive weight of the car and Daisy knew she had no more time. As soon as the rockledge started to break away, Daisy simultaneously yanked the cutter across the belt - it sliced through the thick canvas material as if it was a hot knife in butter - and kicked with her legs, propelling both of them out of the car to the side along the cliff face at the exact same time as the car fell away. She spun them to get Jemma free of the line of fire but wasn’t spared herself as a jagged piece of the car’s back bumper scraped a large gash along the back of her left shoulder blade as she had wrapped that arm around Jemma’s middle to hold on and keep her from dropping lower on the climbing rope. She felt Jemma’s legs wrap around her waist and tried her best to use her own legs to stop them from slamming into the cliffside as they swung back. Her knees slammed into the rocks and broken open scratches and bloody scrapes but it kept Jemma’s body from slamming into the hard surface. 

 

“I’ve got you,” She said to Jemma over and over again just to let her know that she wasn’t going to fall with the car. “I’ve got you,” she repeated it. Someone from above had called down that help was on the way but Daisy felt impatient about their arrival. Thankfully she did hear sirens approaching distantly from up above. She braced them against the rock wall, positioning most of their weight on her footholds and letting go of Jemma’s middle with one hand only so she could get an extra handhold in place. She kept Jemma’s back against the rocks and made sure that where they were pressed into the cliffside there was something of a ledge for Jemma’s feet to rest even if they were still technically dangling of the side of a cliff. 

 

“Thank you,” Jemma breathed once it was all over. Her heart was pounding at incredible speeds from the pain and the fear, but she was suddenly securely pinned to the rock face by Daisy’s body. Despite the obviously injured ribs and head, Jemma thought she was faring pretty well. That didn’t mean she wasn’t still holding tightly to Daisy, even as the sirens got closer. Her head fell to Daisy’s shoulder and she couldn’t help but feel comforted by the smell of her and the warmth of her skin. It was getting harder to stay awake, even as they started to be lifted from the side of the cliff by emergency response teams. “Please tell me you’re not an assassin or a spy or something.” Jemma chuckled and joked as a tactic to keep herself conscious. 

 

Daisy couldn’t help it. She laughed, a startled, staggered sound, as the rush of adrenaline was leaving her racing heart slowly. Two firefighters in somewhat similar gear scaled down the cliffside to them and secured a few more ropes to them. Together, with Daisy’s help, climbing with her feet, one hand and the pull of the bracing ropes, they helped Daisy climb back toward the road. “Nothing so nefarious,” she assured. She could feel the way Jemma’s muscles were loosening as she held on, the way her head was resting on her shoulder, the slowness of her breaths and the sound of fatigue in her voice. “I’m a firefighter,” she explained. “Because of you, actually,” She confessed. 

 

“Me?” Jemma asked, not quite realizing how she could have affected Daisy’s career choices until she realized what words were probably permanently on Daisy’s side. Jemma’s words had caused Daisy to become a firefighter, and that was why she was able to be saved. She knew that the words were never wrong, but she had also never seen the tattoos themselves have an effect on what was going to happen. It was a hard topic to understand, especially after just hitting her head, so she let it rest for the moment.    
  
“I’m a biochemist.” Jemma mumbled. The idle chitchat was distracting her from the fact that they were still dangling over a cliffside.

 

"Yeah, you," Daisy confirmed. She fell quiet a moment on a particularly difficult section of climbing and breathlessly added. "Promised when I was eleven I wouldn't let you die," she said, just to give Jemma a sound to seek out through the haze of injuries, disorientation and fear; an anchor of sorts. It was only fair to provide something like that for Jemma when Jemma had been the thing that had kept her anchored to a steady path in life. 

 

Daisy whistled softly when Jemma said she was a biochemist. "That sounds fancy," she grunted slightly from the climb. "We're just a few more feet away," she told her just to let her know it was almost over. "What's a pretty little biochemist doing hanging out in a crumbly place like this?" She asked in her best (aka, worst) impression of a John Wayne like accent to make the little joke in the hopes of still keeping Jemma from falling asleep. Once she was up on the road, they could assess her injuries and focus solely on keeping her from falling asleep until they knew how bad her head injuries were - Daisy could panic then and fret over what kind of spinal or fracture or internal injuries her soulmate had sustained.

 

Jemma chuckled at the joke and held onto Daisy a little bit tighter. She was glad they were almost to the top and wouldn’t be at danger of falling, but she was also enjoying this closeness and the amount of trust she was putting in Daisy to not let her fall.    
  
“Just the detour. I would never normally take a rocky path for this exact reason.” Jemma huffed. Of course it was the first time she did anything like this that she almost died, but she was glad Daisy was there rather than not. “I may have made you a firefighter, but you made me pretty paranoid.” She laughed.

 

Daisy felt her heartbeat quicken when Jemma held on tighter to her. She was so focused at the moment on making sure they made it to safety that she was fighting to keep from getting distracted by the feel of Jemma wrapped around her, the sound of Jemma's voice in her ear and the overwhelming urge to start rapid fire asking her questions. There would be time for that later, she knew.    
  
Daisy's cheeks flushed deeper and her brow creased as she realized just what Jemma meant. "Really sorry about that," she apologized. "Had I known it was you, I might've been able to go for, 'Hey good lookin', whattaya say we blow this popsicle stand?'" She teased lightly.    
  
When her hands finally reached the ledge of the cliff, there were half a dozen rescue workers waiting to pounce on them. One brace Jemma's head and wound a neck brace around it to keep her head and neck immobile. The others pulled them up and over the guardrail, Daisy climbing every step of the way with them without letting Jemma go. Hands worked at the harnesses, cutting the material loose once they we firmly on solid ground. Daisy was holding up all of Jemma's weight then, worried she might collapse otherwise. She leaned back to finally get a good look into Jemma's eyes as the rescue workers started trying to instruct her to get Jemma onto the gurney. "I've gotta put you down now, but I won't go far," she promised and waited for Jemma to give her the okay before, with help from the others, they settled Jemma down into the gurney on the ground. Daisy let her grip loosen but never fully let go, tracing down Jemma’s arm until her hand reached Jemma's and she curled hers around it. She was so focused on Jemma’s possible wounds that she hadn't even realized there was a large gash on the back of her shoulder blade that needed stitches and was bleeding pretty good.

 

“I’m glad I’ve met you, even if I had to fall off a cliff and get my car totaled.” Jemma had a dumb grin on her face as the paramedics redressed her head wound and started strapping her down and securing her head, neck, and back to the gurney. It was restrictive, but also supportive, and the feeling of safety made it even harder for Jemma to keep her eyes open.    
  
She did, however, let her eyes wander over Daisy for a moment. She was in skin tight shorts and a sports bra, and her eyes landed on the words “Don’t let me die” on Daisy’s ribcage. It was strange to see her own words on someone else’s body, but they were there, and Daisy’s words were on her own side. They’d met and they’d survived the ordeal Jemma had been fearing since she was eleven years old.    
  
Jemma squeezed Daisy’s hand and smiled, hoping the gratitude showed on her face. Soon her hips, legs, and everywhere else was strapped down for safety for the ride and Jemma was hesitant to let go of Daisy’s hand so they could put her into the ambulance. What if for some reason they never saw each other again?

 

Daisy kept her eyes on Jemma but listened intently to everything the paramedics said and radioed in to keep track of Jemma's assessment. She reached out and gently wiped some of the stray sweat and blood from Jemma's cheek. “An epic tale to tell the grandkids," she smiled and gave Jemma's hand a gentle squeeze. She could see the mild panic in her face so she looked to the closest parsmedic. "Can I ride along with you?" She asked. All situations were different. Sometimes there was waa space, sometimes there wasnt.    
  
The paramedic gave them a sympathetic frown and shook her head, explaining they didn't have the space for it. Daisy felt Jemma's grip tighten. She gave Jemma a reassuring smile and picked her hand up, kissed the back of it gently. She leaned closer and said. "I'll be right behind the ambulance," she assured. "Soon as they get you patched up and settled, l'll be back to prod you awake every other hour for that concussion," she smiled. "I just found you, I am not going to lose you," she promised both of them. 

 

“Good.” Jemma mumbled and smiled. The paramedics were just about ready to load her up and take her away. “Good.” She said again, reaffirming. She didn’t want to lose Daisy either, and she definitely did owe the woman a dinner date at the bare minimum for saving her life. “See you soon?”

 

"Soon as you wake up," and Daisy meant for it to be true too. She didn't want to let Jemma out of her sight, of course, but more than that, she wanted the paramedics to get Jemma to the hospital right away to take care of her and make sure she wasn't bleeding internally or anything else of that nature. She leaned over and kissed Jemma's cheek and followed the paramedics to the ambulance. She only let go when they reached the ambulances bumper but not without one last reassuring smile. "You stay out of trouble now, til I see you again, yeah?" She smiled and tried to hold back the sudden flood of emotions that hit her as waves of adrenaline started to ebb from her system. 

 

“I’ll do my best.” Jemma promised with a smile before the paramedics shut the doors and Daisy was out of her sight.    
  
________   
  
Jemma had fallen asleep at some point during either the ride or her treatment, she didn’t know, but she did know she was in the hospital when she woke up to the sounds of beeping and the bright fluorescent lights. Besides her heart monitor, the monitor and breathing of the person a curtain away from her, and the dulled bustle of noise outside her room, it was fairly quiet. Daisy wasn’t there, and for some reason that made Jemma’s eyes water. It couldn’t have all been a concussion-induced dream, could it? No, she heard the words from her side very clearly. Daisy had saved her and the car had fallen before the emergency responders had appeared. She just needed to be patient, Daisy would find her.

 

________

 

Daisy had watched until the ambulance drove away and the EMTs from a second ambulance cleaned off and packed temporary bandaging on the wound of her left shoulder blade but she declined to have them drive her to the hospital since she knew it was only a few miles away. It took some time to gather up her salvageable gear and speak with the police on scene to give them a quick rundown and her contact information to speak with them later before she was finally back in her car and making the ride to the hospital.    
  
The police on scene had radioed ahead of let the know she was coming in so the first thing when she walked in waa to be swept off into a trauma room so they could clean her wound again and stitch it up. She kept asking for updates on Jemma even though she knew they weren't allowed to release information on her injuries to Daisy because of HIPPA laws. They scolded her a few times for her fidgeting and she struggled to calm down from her worries about Jemma so they could finish working.    
  
With a fresh set of stitches to her shoulder blade covered in gauze, a pair of hospital aqua green hospital scrubs to wear over her sports bra and shorts, Daisy went to the main information desk to find out if Jemma had been moved into her own room yet. They gave her the room number and a visitor's badge even though she still had a patient’s wristband around her wrist and Daisy made her way up toward a wing on the second floor, stopping only when she saw the hospital's giftshop, where she bought a vase filled with, of all things, white and yellow daisies. She couldn't resist.    
  
When she reached the room's closed door, Daisy stopped outside and took a deep breath. Why was her heart beating so fast? Was she nervous? Why was she nervous? This woman was her soulmate, that meant they were meant for each other, right? She had no reason to be nervous. Daisy took one last deep breath, gently knocked on the door with her knuckles then opened the door enough to crane her head around it. The moment she spotted Jemma, a bright smile stretched across her face at the same speed that warmth suddenly traveled outward from her chest through her limbs to the tips of her fingers and toes.    
  
"Are you up for visitors or have you had enough excitement for one day?" She asked.

 

“I think I’ve got some time to spare.” Jemma joked, since she clearly wasn’t going anywhere for a little while. There was absolutely no way she’d turn down Daisy’s offer of visiting, not after everything and knowing that they were soulmates.    
  
“Come, sit.” Jemma patted the edge of the bed at her side and sat up some in bed despite the raging headache and dizziness.

 

Daisy’s already bright smile nearly rolled in brilliance and relief when Jemma incited her to come sit. It was a great relief to hear her joke despite the injuries, that was a great sign. "Easy, don't hurt yourself on my account," she said to try an keep Jemma from jostling around too much. She set the daisy vase on the nearby rolling tray within reach and stepped to the bed's edge.    
  
Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed so she didn't hurt Jemma, Daisy’s hip and thigh wound up lightly pressed along Jemma's as she sat so she was facing Jemma. She moved with confidence and ease but internally, Daisy couldn't remember ever feeling so nervous as she did in the moment, not even when rushing into burning buildings. She reached her right hand out to picked up Jemma's closest hand, cradling it around the heel and thumb of Jemma's hand. She boldly lifted her hand up and kissed the back of it before bringing it to rest loosely in her lap.    
  
"Officially, I'm Daisy Johnson," Daisy reached her free hand out and tucked a stray strand of Jemma's hair behind her ear before her fingers lightly touched along Jemma’s cheek. "I've been searching for you for an awfully long time," she confessed and paused then added, "I really am sorry for whatever words have put you through," for good measure.

 

“I think the worst the words have put me through is knowing that to avoid potential death, I’d have to avoid meeting you.” Jemma sighed. She gave Daisy’s hand a squeeze and smiled. “But I’m very glad I did, concussion and all.” She corrected. “I’m Jemma Simmons, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any soulmate au prompts, or any other prompts you'd like to request from us, please leave them in the comments below! <3


End file.
